


Good morning kisses

by Melime



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you keep kissing me like this, we’ll both be late to class.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Beijos de bom dia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651839) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for femslashficlets, challenge #021 "late".
> 
> Not the first Tara/Willow I wrote, but the first posted. I'm new in this fandom (as in started watching in July) and am still not over certain events, so I'm trying to cope.

Tara moved to shut down the alarm, and her movement woke up Willow, who was holding her tightly. It was a usual Tuesday morning, no different from many others since they started this relationship.

“Morning,” Willow whispered against her neck.

The warm breath made Tara shiver, and seeing the effect her action had on the other, Willow started kissing her neck.

“Stope this!” Tara said laughing. “If you keep kissing me like this, we’ll both be late to class.”

“I think I like this idea,” Willow whispered against Tara’s skin.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Tara replied, giving in.


End file.
